Katherine Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde (Shadowcat) is a mutant. Relationships *Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt, deceased) *Carmen Pryde (father, deceased) *Theresa Pryde (mother) Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Kitty possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting and each is unharmed when Kitty finishes passing through. When Kitty is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a 'phasing' state so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Kitty passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she 'entered' it. Following her severe injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Kitty's phased state became her natural state. She only remained solid by concentrating and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of yearsr, she returned to her original tangible state. Kitty is able to allow other people and objects intangible, allowing them to pass through matter with her. She can also choose parts of her body to become intangible, making one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. *''Physical/electronic disruption:'' Kitty can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. When she phases through an electrical system, she dirsupts the system's workings. *''Air and water walking:'' Using her phasing ability, Kitty can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she can use her ability to walk in the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Camouflage:'' Kitty can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to the naked eye. *''Telepathic resistance:'' Her thoughts are highly erratic when in a phased state, making it difficult for her to be telepathically affected. Abilities Master martial artist: Kitty possessed moderate expertise in the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Kitty forgot the knowledge of the ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of the Japanese martial arts, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. She also knows Israeli Special Forces training combat methods. Dance training: Kitty is trained in ballet and modern dance. She continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter and is highly agile. Genius-level computer expert: Kitty is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effects and, in combination with her mutant ability, to disrupt electrical systems. She is on par with her former hacking partner Cypher, whose mutant gift for languages grants him superhuman skill in the same field. Multilingual: Kitty speaks fluent English, Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire, and Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Weaknesses Mystical vulnerability: While phasing, Kitty is still vulnerable to mystical attacks. Magic users, like Wanda Maximoff or Stephen Strange, cannot affect her whilst she is intangible. Phasing limitations: Since she is unable to breathe while phased inside an object, she can only continuously phase through solid objects as long as she can hold her breath. Denser materials are more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. When phasing through adamantium, she gets sick. Solidifying while inside an object can cause serious injury, if not death. As it is an active ability, if she cannot see an attack coming, she cannot phase through it. Category:Mutants